


Euphoria

by cantadora_09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: Benedict Terrington, professor of psychology at the University of London, runs an escort agency.But this is not an agency where hustlers strive, jumping out of their pants, to have a client as astandard. And despite the firm rules of the agency: ‘Do not solve the psychological problems ofclients!’, after the sessions, the girls who turned to Benedict feel completely different people.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> _Euphoria_ is a screenplay, based on my novel. If you are interested, you can see the book on Amazon: https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B08B5JH2G8. But actually the novel and the script are very different.

Episode 1

Summer field

EXT. THREE-FLOOR BUILDING AT THE CENTRE OF LONDON – MORNING

The doorway, a young thirty-five years old man enters into the entrance. It's TONY. We see him from the back. Tony slowly climbs up the stairs.

Tony opens the door on the landing and goes inside.

CUT TO:

Stairs – the ceiling has a big round window. There`re letters, arising at the screen and making the word 'Euphoria' with the window instead of the letter o. 

INT. OFFICE AT THE SAME BUILDING, A FEW MINUTES LATER

Tony walks into the office, opening and closing boxes and cabinets, gets the bottle and the glass, sits on the sofa in front of the coffee table, and looks at the folders, lying on the table. He starts browsing the folders, which have the titles we cannot see clearly. We just see there are names on them. Tony closes the folder he reads at the moment and we see the surname – Summerfield. The surname splits and turns into the title of the episode: 'Summer field'.

INT. THE SAME OFFICE, A FEW MONTHS EARLIER, - DAY

A young thirty-eight man in a light blue suit is sitting at a table and smoking. This is BENEDICT. There are a lot of papers and photos on the table.

The door opens, and laughing Tony bursts in with a glass of coffee in his hands, continuing to say something to the secretary in the waiting room.

He bows picturesquely and enters the room, takes off his coat, and sits on the sofa in front of the coffee table.

BENEDICT

Tony.

Tony, browsing the files in the tablet and sipping coffee, heads up.

BENEDICT

(Takes on a photo from the table and shows to Tony)

What can you say about it?

TONY

(Stares to the photo for a couple of seconds)

Alice Summerfield, thirty-five years old, interior designer. The letter was deleted because this request cannot be fulfilled.

BENEDICT

(Nods)

That very special case, when you haven't made me nervous with her.

Tony smiles skeptically.

BENEDICT

And that more special case, when I don't agree.

Tony purses his nose, looking at the photo.

TONY

I see. But no.

BENEDICT

No?

TONY

Definitely. No matter what the case says and how beautiful a human being she is. That, what she wants, is impossible.

BENEDICT

(Slowly)

Yes, it is. But I could try.

Benedict throws a photo on the table and raises eyes on Tony.

INT. UNIVERSITY AUDIENCE – DAY

The room is full of STUDENTS. Benedict sits by the table and listens to seventeen years old YOUNG GEEKY MAN with glasses. This is TONY BROXTON. He makes a report.

TONY BROXTON

In the end, by learning all the facts and after analyzing the used sample, the conclusion is…

Benedict drops his head in his arms and after a few seconds looks up at Tony.

BENEDICT

Mr. Broxton, I don`t know about you, but I came to the conclusion that your research is deadly. No worse than alcohol or nicotine. Should we make a note to the Health Department? Why is it forbidden to smoke in public, but not to say that stuff?

Tony darkly corrects his glasses.

TONY

Sir, I…

BENEDICT

What is your study about, Mr. Broxton?

TONY

Well… It's to do with divorcing… divorced… couples who are in the process of divorce.

BENEDICT

Brilliant. Let's talk about that.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE – EVENING

Benedict and a dark-haired young man of about forty in a sweater and jeans sit in chairs by the large window. The name of the man is EDWARD ETTINGER. He is upset and looks messed. Benedict smiles.

EDWARD

But, listen, Mr. Terrington…

BENEDICT

Benedict if you want.

Edward gives Benedict a hard look.

EDWARD

Benedict. That, what you do, no matter how Alice is related to that, or whoever from her circle – of which I don't want even to know…

BENEDICT

What do I do?.

EDWARD

She told me. She… And I still cannot understand how that could be possible.

Benedict stands up, takes from the table an ashtray, and a pack of cigarettes, and goes to the window.

BENEDICT

Can I?.

Edward nods.

For a while Benedict silently smokes.

BENEDICT

Maybe, you are right. I think it'd be better to show you…

Benedict stands up, puts out a finished cigarette, and leaves the room.

He returns with the thin folder in his hands. Stopping next to Edward, he pulls him a folder.

Edward takes a folder from Benedict and looks at it.

EDWARD

What's this?

BENEDICT

Nothing special, just a standard dossier.

Edward looks up.

EDWARD

Dossier? Do you collect information?.

Benedict gestures to stop him.

BENEDICT

This is the only way to understand what those who come to me want.

Edward frowns.

EDWARD

Perhaps many would disagree.

BENEDICT

(Smiles)

Maybe. That must be why several years ago when I started this business, I received one statement to the police and two claims of honor and dignity, which almost reached the court. (Pause.) Then, no, I haven't made the dossiers for them at that time. We started to do it later, just to avoid such excesses.

Edward confusedly looks at the folder in his hands.

BENEDICT

Read. There`s no private information in it now. You couldn't learn anything, what ms. Summerfield didn't want to share with you on her own initiative. But you can understand how I work. 

Edward nods and looking down on the file, opens the folder.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, TWO WEEKS EARLIER, - DAY

Benedict stands at the door with his back to the viewer. He closes the door, rounds, and looks to the woman, which stands next to his desk. This is the woman from the photo from the first scene – ALICE SUMMERFIELD.

Benedict briskly steps up to her, turns her back, rests her on the table, takes off her jeans, unbuttons his own pants, and enters her. He fucks her hard until he cums. After that, we see she finished too. Benedict runs his hand over Alice's back and straightens, pulling away from her.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, PRESENT TIME, - EVENING

Edward slams the folder and looks up to Benedict.

EDWARD

All this is beautiful, but this is not the answer to my question.

BENEDICT

Which you didn't ask – as far as I can see.

EDWARD

(Rolls his eyes)

Which you perfectly know.

Pause.

EDWARD

I have been asking myself this question from the moment... Since the moment I found out about it. When I started talking about it with her.

BENEDICT

In other words, when you decided to blackmail her.

Edward gives Benedict an angry look.

EDWARD

This conversation was… unpleasant. Unpleasant and had no meaning. I have not achieved anything from her.

BENEDICT

And that's why you came to me.

Benedict`s face closes up. It is shrouded in cigarette smoke.

EDWARD

I made a mistake. You will not help me.

BENEDICT

Because I helped her?

Edward pulls the air in sharply as if Benedict had hit him. It takes several seconds, during which it is clear that an internal struggle is taking place inside Edward.

EDWARD

(Slowly)

You know people well, Mr. Terrington. This is not to take away from you. Alice... when she... When I found out about you, I was furious. I did not control myself. I threatened her that I would tell everything to her relatives, her colleagues, everyone who wished... To everyone who could be involved. (Stops talking for a while). I swore to destroy the reputation of Alice and her family. And her family, you know...

BENEDICT

I know.

EDWARD

I was just a step away from...

BENEDICT

And what stopped you?

Edward looks up at Benedict and looks at him for a long time.

EDWARD

She said that she had never been so good. It has never been as good as with you.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, TWO WEEKS EARLIER, - DAY

Alice Summerfield stands by the window with her back to Benedict. Benedict sits on the edge of the table and looks at her.

ALICE

He knows. He knows that I went to you. Damn jealous man, I…

BENEDICT

Didn't you want that?

ALICE

No!

Pause.

ALICE

(With a smile in her voice)

In any case, not only that. And you know it.

BENEDICT

That's my job – to know.

ALICE

(Snorts)

Aren't you tired of it?

BENEDICT

Every business has a dark side.

Alice keeps silent for a while, then she turns around and looks at Benedict over her shoulder.

ALICE

He`ll come to you. I know him. He`ll come to you and would ask...

BENEDICT

...for higher justice?

ALICE

If so. He will demand you to explain everything to him.

BENEDICT

(Laughing)

Even I am not capable of it.

ALICE

(Suddenly serious)

My problem... You are the first person who took this, if not with understanding, then without fear or disgust. All the former... All those with whom I talked about this, did not even want to hear about anything like that. (Pauses). It must have seemed to them that I had lost my mind, that I was one of those ladies who were fed up with money and success, who…

BENEDICT

Alice, don't blame yourself. Your interest is meaningful and normal. Believe me, - I saw a lot of people, and during the time that I was doing my job, I had seen enough perversions. Your story does not apply to them. Although, perhaps, it will disappoint you. (Smiles).

ALICE

Maybe. But, you know... (Pause). I have a request for you. When he comes here...

Benedict raises his eyebrows cheerfully.

ALICE

When he comes here, be kind to him. Please.

Benedict smiles.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, PRESENT TIME, - DAY

Edward and Benedict are sitting in chairs by the window opposite each other.

EDWARD

I messed up. I lost her.

BENEDICT

On the contrary, I would say that you finally have the opportunity to talk to her normally.

EDWARD

After what happened?

BENEDICT

Does it change something?

EDWARD

It changes everything!

BENEDICT

Why?

EDWARD

(In excitement, rubs his face with his hands)

I… I don`t know. (Looks up). But how could it be otherwise?

Benedict is silent for a long time. Taking out a cigarette from a pack, he eventually lights up and looks at Edward.

BENEDICT

And what do you think?

INT. BENEDICT`S PLACE, THE SAME DAY, - EVENING

In the room on the couch sits GRETA – Benedict`s girlfriend. She is a tall, thin young woman of about thirty-five with lush blond hair and a beautiful, intelligent face. Her lips reflect her character the best way - thin, elegant, and accustomed to the ironic smile. She has a cigarette in her hands, a cup of unfinished tea on her coffee table.

Benedict enters the room.

GRETA

So you defused him? Tell me, I want to know, how.

BENEDICT

(Suppressing a sigh)

Greta, I didn`t. We quite easily found a common language.

GRETA

So you are lucky. However, you often get lucky.

BENEDICT

Greta…

Greta pulls on a cigarette. Her hand reaches for the cup, but she removes it, changing her mind. Benedict walks over to the sofa and sits down next to her. His posture is open and relaxed, unlike the posture of Greta, which looks like it is ready to explode.

GRETA

(Once again deeply drawn on)

I'm sick of it, Benedict.

Benedict is silent.

GRETA

I'm sick of it.

BENEDICT

(Closing his eyes)

Surprises, scandalous acquaintances, and my inappropriate behavior.

GRETA

(Smokes angrily)

I barely see you. You are constantly at work (stops Benedict ready to protest), and I talk with Tony more often than with you.

BENEDICT

(Clearly could not resist)

Tony is a brilliant communicator.

GRETA

(Explodes)

Go to hell!

BENEDICT

Greta…

Greta jumps up and starts pacing the room nervously.

GRETA

Two years. Two fucking years we are together. And all these two years I hear all the same…

She looks at the cigarette she is still holding and flings it away. Benedict silently watches the cigarette as it burns on the expensive carpet.

GRETA

‘It's all right, Greta.’ ‘You know, I love you, Greta.’ ‘Sorry, I'm a little busy today, Greta.’ (She turns to Benedict and looks at him; her eyes flash lightning.) I am waiting, roughly folding my arms like a faithful wife from the nineteenth century, until you come down to me, and spend time on... (She pauses, as if not finding words.) And this is not counting the need to put up with gossip because of your slutty ways.

Benedict raises his eyebrows.

BENEDICT

Funny. You used to pick… other words before.

GRETA

(Having cooled down a bit)

Before, you didn't act like an idiot. And you listened to me, though not as often as you should.

She takes a few steps and sits down wearily on the sofa.

BENEDICT

What again?

GRETA

All the same.

BENEDICT

Not interested.

GRETA

You will have to.

BENEDICT

Why would I?

GRETA

(Runs her hands over her face)

Benedict, I understand... I think I understand, though, God sees, for me - I fear, for all of us – it is not easy.

Benedict`s face. It clearly says: ‘Greta, please, talk about yourself.’

Greta, not paying attention to his silent reproach, continues.

GRETA

I know, you`ve always been like this. I know what you want or wanted. Do you want to challenge others, have fun, tease geese - please, you`re welcome. But this time you went too far.

Benedict silently listens.

GRETA

You can't go on like this.

BENEDICT

Why?

GRETA

(Again losing her temper)

You had an affair with Alice Summerfield!

BENEDICT

No, I hadn't. This was just an episode. All over and forgotten. On both sides.

GRETA

It seems so to you. (She shakes her head as if trying to get rid of obsessive thoughts.) Summerfields will not forget this for you so easily.

BENEDICT

They will not even know about it.

GRETA

Edward Ettinger…

Benedict stands up.

BENEDICT

He's fine, I told you already. (He stands for some time, looking at Greta from top to bottom, then he tilts his head.) It's not about him, is it?

GRETA

(Turning away and abruptly blurring)

No. (She looks straight ahead with a blank stare, then turns abruptly and looks at Benedict.) Enough for me, Benedict. I'm leaving.

BENEDICT

Pity. When did you decide?

GRETA

Yesterday. After talking with Tony.

BENEDICT

(Quietly)

Tony is a brilliant communicator. And facilitator.

GRETA

(Stands up)

Hope you will be happy together.

BENEDICT

Greta…

GRETA

Finished. (Goes to the door. At the very exit, she stops and turns around.) It's a pity for me too. (Turns away and exits.)

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, NEXT DAY – MORNING

The door opens and Benedict enters the room. He goes inside and with pleasure sits to the sofa and closes his eyes.

Tony sits by the table and feverishly browses some documents.

Benedict opens his eyes.

BENEDICT

Tony.

Tony continues to scroll through the paper without responding.

BENEDICT

Tony!

Tony raises an eyebrow with interest, without being distracted from his work.

TONY

What?

Benedict stares at him.

BENEDICT

Greta left me.

TONY

(Without looking up from the papers)

I know. I never liked her.

BENEDICT

(Tiredly smiling)

I never liked her too.

TONY

You've just been crushed with her. I am glad that everything ended well.

Benedict silently snorts.

TONY

But we can talk about that later. We have problems.

BENEDICT

Why am I not surprised? What now?

TONY

This time everything is serious.

Tony grabs the documents from the table and heads for Benedict.

BENEDICT

Spies? Competitors? Tax police?

TONY

(Ominously)

Journalists.

Benedict removes a strand of hair from his forehead.

BENEDICT

Wow! How do you know?

Tony silently points to the papers scattered in front of him.

Benedict reaches for the papers, flippes through them.

BENEDICT

The application is strange, I agree. But why is this... (looking at the papers) Ira Knox has to be a journalist?

TONY

Because she ordered a service that she absolutely does not need. (Makes an impatient gesture, stopping the ready to object friend.) Benedict, I read her blog - don't ask how I found it - I spent more than one hour on it. With such preferences as hers, and with such a background…

Benedict again glances at the papers scattered on the table.

BENEDICT

Let's say. Although in itself it all means nothing. (Pause.) One thing: I want you to talk to her again. Say that the computer crashed and we lost her application. That you need to recover data. If she is indeed a journalist, not a client, it will be difficult for her to lie exactly the same as the first time.

TONY

(Recklessly)

And we`ll catch her.

BENEDICT

(Thoughtfully)

And we`ll discover something about her.

TONY

(In surprise)

I thought you were going to take her by the ass and hand into the police for interfering with privacy.

BENEDICT

What for? (Rises.) I will be glad to work with her.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, THREE DAYS LATER, - DAY

In two chairs by the window opposite Benedict and IRA KHOX, a young dark-haired girl of about twenty-eight, are sitting opposite each other.

IRA

Mr. Terrington, I would like to clarify some things right away. As you probably already understood, my problem is... specific. That`s why, in fact, I need a specialist from your profile.

Benedict silently listens, without interrupting.

IRA

For the same reason, it is important for me to know that you will act exclusively within the framework of the current situation and will not do anything beyond this. Can you promise this?

BENEDICT

It depends on what you can tell me about it.

IRA

(Wrinkled)

What do you mean?

BENEDICT

Let's just say, I would like to know where you have been before you came to me, and why, in order to return - or not to return - there, do you need me?

IRA

Mr. Terrington…

Benedict raises his hand.

BENEDICT

I'm not going to do anything nasty, or even anything that you could regard as an insult, Miss Knox, but I'm going to insist you being completely frank with me. As far as you are capable of it.

Ira leans back in her chair.

IRA

Okay, what do you want to know?

Benedict`s face closeup.

BENEDICT

Why did you go to an escort agency, Miss Knox? What do you want? What can I give you what any man in your surroundings cannot give you?

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, DAY EARLIER, - DAY

Edward and Benedict sit across from each other in chairs by the window and drink tea.

EDWARD

And nevertheless, it is difficult for me to imagine that... Anyone, and even more so, - a man, can do this.

BENEDICT

You will be surprised how many young people aspire to this profession - most often, because of the banal ignorance of its realities or simply vanity. But, mostly, of course, due to a lack of money. See statistics for the UK.

EDWARD

Not sure I need this. But for you, it seems, none of this is a problem?

BENEDICT

Money in one way or another is a problem for everyone, and those who say the opposite, are often cunning. But yes, I do this art, not for the sake of earnings.

EDWARD

(Slowly)

You are engaged in prostitution.

BENEDICT

Exactly.

EDWARD

And call it art.

BENEDICT

More or less. I would say that the word ‘art’ for me is closest to what I am doing, but if someone can find a more correct term, I will be happy to use it.

EDWARD

How can you feel so calm selling your body for money?!

BENEDICT

I don't sell my body. I do what I like.

EDWARD

Is this the way to meet women?

BENEDICT

(Laughs)

Oh yeah. Though, ineffective, given the fact that I reject ninety percent of the questionnaires coming to my mail.

EDWARD

Why so much? And I will not even ask why you need them at all. (With hostility glances at the folder that lies on the table).

BENEDICT

We exclude those whom I cannot help. When I started to work, my assistant and I managed to make as many mistakes as they could be made at all. But the main one was the lack of an idea about who we would have to work with. For which we paid - I told you about the courts.

EDWARD

And you came up with?. (Looking at the folder again).

BENEDICT

No, it was my assistant`s idea. One day after another dubious case, he said that the only way not to make mistakes was to try to find out as much as possible about girls. To make the dossiers, for example. Of course, it was a joke, but I liked the idea.

EDWARD

God…

BENEDICT

We did not follow them, did not find out their intimate secrets, and did not blackmail them. We offered them to answer questions that they themselves would have asked, and which would let them stop and, before ordering the services of a hustler, think, what, in fact, they want.

EDWARD

And what do they want?

BENEDICT

Oh, everything is different. (Smiles. Pause.) And invariably, this is something like a journey: you open the map, explore the landscape and customs of the locals, and chart the way.

EDWARD

But the way to what?

BENEDICT

To myself - first of all. To the part of me that can help them.

EDWARD

You speak as if... (Silent for a while). I do not understand why do you need all this. You make a file, you make an appointment... But don't they just need anonymous sex, someone they know nothing about, complete freedom, and no problem?

BENEDICT

(Smiling)

Good question. But, just like in the case of money, it is almost never the case that there are no problems. Even if you tell someone, even a prostitute, that you want to just have a good time, just make old fantasies, just to be a passive partner, on whom nothing depends, it is not necessary that you say it to yourself.

EDWARD

(Nods)

But then you have a very dangerous job.

BENEDICT

Incredibly dangerous. (Smiles). But I cope.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE, PRESENT TIME, - EVENING

Tony is sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey and thoughtfully leafing through some files on the smartphone. Benedict is sitting at the table and smoking.

TONY

She called me.

BENEDICT

Did she scream?

TONY

Very loud.

BENEDICT

(Smiling)

She can scream.

TONY

Not in that sense.

BENEDICT

How do you know what I meant?

Tony silently rolls his eyes.

BENEDICT

(Seriously)

To tell you the truth, I thought she was… What did you say to her?

TONY

I said that I sympathize, I suffer with her - I am in a terrible state, but I have to hold on to all of us.

BENEDICT

Tony!

TONY

What could I say? She knew what was going on.

BENEDICT

You're so sure?

TONY

You were sure. I told you that the ladies who have Cambridge behind them and a couple of years of a closed women's school are not necessarily depraved scum.

Benedict raises his eyebrow.

BENEDICT

Did I want a depraved scum? Did I tell you this?

Tony is silent.

BENEDICT

(Looks at the window)

She felt about all this… She was turned on. She did not lie to me, she really liked it. To tell the truth, even then it alerted me.

TONY

And then I told you, such things excite you before the first evening session.

BENEDICT

(With a smile)

In the cinema?

TONY

(With unexpected irritation)

In someone else's bed!

Pause.

TONY

Listen, I have long wanted to ask you... (Silent.) Do you at least understand that this city is full of women with whom you fucked and who - quite possibly - may be familiar with each other?

BENEDICT

(Sarcastically)

Never thought before.

TONY

And you should to.

BENEDICT

You've been talking to Greta for too long. That's my fault.

Tony looks skeptical.

TONY

If only this.

BENEDICT

(Quietly)

You understand that she wants to return.

Tony nods.

TONY

I also understand that you are not.

Benedict doesn't answer.

For some time they are silent.

BENEDICT

Ira Knox was all right.

INT. BENEDICT`S OFFICE – DAY

Ira Knox and Benedict sit across from each other in chairs by the window.

IRA

I don`t understand what you are talking about.

BENEDICT

You understand it perfectly. The question is how your understanding correlates with mine.

Ira looks confused.

BENEDICT

Let's talk about your preferences?

IRA

What, just like that?

BENEDICT

Why not? You have applied to an escort agency, wanting to buy some sex, and in this case…

IRA

(Indignantly)

Mr. Terrington, I may not be a journalist, but it hardly means that I deserve insults or that you can communicate with me… that way.

BENEDICT

And didn't you want it? Your profile…

IRA

Whatever is in my profile, it does not give you the right to treat me like a prostitute!

When she finishes, she notices Benedict’s cheerful look and, realizing what she’s said, becomes shyly embarrassed.

IRA

You understood what I mean.

BENEDICT

Completely. And I'm pretty sure that you are not a journalist. Your profile was flawless. And when my assistant asked you to fill it in again, you repeat the same thing as last time. And, unlike representatives of certain media, you are too sensitive to suspicions of being addicted to selling love.

Pause.

BENEDICT

So why are you here?

IRA

(Slowly)

I already told you. I have a specific… attitude towards sex, and therefore I need…

BENEDICT

(Taking from the table next to them a sheet of paper and quickly looking into it)

Without penetration?

IRA

Without penetration.

BENEDICT

(As if discussing everyday technical stuff)

All the rest?.

IRA

(Turning to the window, neutral tone)

Light oral caress, perhaps submission and… humiliation.

BENEDICT

Curious.

IRA

(Flashes)

Everything is written there!

BENEDICT

Not this, Miss Knox. It is curious that you agree to the session with submission and humiliation, while not ready for penetration.

IRA

This does not concern you!

BENEDICT

I am concerned with everything that comes within your area of security. For the same reason, it was important for me to make sure that you are not a journalist. If you decide to disclose any information about how I work, I would hardly have suffered: I work under my own name, openly and freely. But it could hurt my clients.

IRA

I understand.

BENEDICT

(Rising)

Therefore, I ask again. What for. You. Are. Here?

Ira is silent for a long time. Benedict stands in front of her chair, not trying to get up and just looks at her.

IRA

I want to know how it happens when…

Benedict steps closer.

IRA

(Without taking her eyes off of him, in which tension and vague desire mixed)

How it happens when the main thing is your own pleasure.

BENEDICT

Well, in this case, let`s begin with it.

He comes close to her chair and, putting his hands on the armrests, sits down in front of her. Ira finds herself in the ring of his hands, but she doesn't look frightened. Rather - alert and interested.

Close up of Benedict's face - only his eyes and curls of hair falling on his forehead.

BENEDICT

Touch yourself.

IRA

(Barely heard)

What?

BENEDICT

You heard me. Touch yourself and do everything as you need.

IRA

(Breathing hard)

I…

BENEDICT

Please.

Ira leans back in her chair and slightly lifts her head. Benedict is sitting in the same position, holding his hands on the armrests.

Ira's hand touches the skirt and slowly slides to the inside of the thigh.

Ira's palm disappears under her skirt. The view changes again. Now the camera from above, shoots at such an angle that the body of Benedict completely covers Ira's body, and it seems that her movements, moans, and silent cries are the result of his actions. But at the same time, it is clearly seen that the arms of Benedict still lie on the armrests of the chair.

When Ira's pleasure reaches its peak, and she finishes, her body bends and the angle changes again. The camera takes Benedict from the back - he lowers his head and slowly buries his face in the hole between Ira's neck and shoulder.


End file.
